Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties
| runtime = 86 minutes | language = English | country = United Kingdom United States | budget = $60 million | gross = $141.7 million }} Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties is a 2006 British-American comedy film directed by Tim Hill and written by Joel Cohen and Alec Sokolow with music by Christophe Beck. It is a sequel to the 2004 film Garfield: The Movie. The film stars Breckin Meyer, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Billy Connolly, Ian Abercrombie, Roger Rees, Lucy Davis, Oliver Muirhead, Bill Murray, Tim Curry, Bob Hoskins, Rhys Ifans, Vinnie Jones, Joe Pasquale, Richard E. Grant, Jane Leeves and Roscoe Lee Browne. This film was produced by Davis Entertainment Company for 20th Century Fox, and was released in United States on June 16, 2006. A video game, Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties, was developed by The Game Factory. The film received negative reviews from critics and it earned $141.7 million on a $60 million budget. Plot Jon Arbuckle (played by Breckin Meyer) plans to propose to his girlfriend Dr. Liz Wilson (played by Jennifer Love Hewitt), who is going on a business trip to London. Jon follows her to the United Kingdom as a surprise; After escaping from the kennel, Garfield (voiced by Bill Murray) and Odie sneak into Jon's luggage and join him on the trip. Garfield and Odie break out of the hotel room, then get lost. Meanwhile, at Carlyle Castle in the British countryside, the late Lady Eleanor's will is read. She leaves all of Carlyle Castle to Prince XII (voiced by Tim Curry), her beloved cat who looks just like Garfield. This upsets the Lady's nephew, Lord Dargis (played by Billy Connolly), who will now only get the grand estate once Prince is out of the picture. Lord Dargis traps Prince in a picnic basket and throws him into the river. Garfield inadvertently switches places with Prince: Jon finds Prince climbing out of a drain and takes him to the hotel, while Prince's butler Smithee finds Garfield in the street and takes him to Carlyle Castle. In the grand estate Garfield now calls home, he receives the royal treatment, including a butler and a team of four-legged servants and followers. Garfield teaches his animal friends to make lasagna, while Prince learns to love it at Jon's place. Lord Dargis sees Garfield and thinks Prince has come back - if the lawyers see Prince/Garfield they will not sign the estate over to Dargis, who secretly wants to destroy the barnyand and evict/kill the animals to build a country spa. Dargis makes many attempts to get rid of Garfield, one involving a violent but dim-witted Rottweiler, Rommel (voiced by Vinnie Jones). Eventually Garfield and Prince meet each other for the first time (spoofing the Marx brothers' mirror gag). Jon, with the help of Odie, discovers the mix-up and goes to the castle, which coincidentally Liz is visiting. Garfield and Prince mess with Dargis, whose plan is exposed, and are seen by the lawyers. Dargis threatens everyone if they don't sign the papers to him, taking Liz hostage. Garfield, Prince, Odie and Jon save the day, Smithee alerts the authorities, and Dargis is arrested. Garfield, who had been trying to stop Jon from proposing to Liz, has a change of heart: He helps Jon in proposing, and she does accept. Cast * Breckin Meyer as Jon Arbuckle, the owner of Garfield and Odie * Jennifer Love Hewitt as Dr. Liz Wilson * Billy Connolly as Lord Dargis * Ian Abercrombie as Smithee * Roger Rees as Mr. Hobbs * Lucy Davis as Ms. Abby Westminister * Oliver Muirhead as Mr. Greene Voice cast * Bill Murray as Garfield * Tim Curry as Prince XII, a British cat who looks like Garfield * Bob Hoskins as Winston * Rhys Ifans as McBunny * Vinnie Jones as Rommel * Joe Pasquale as Claudius * Richard E. Grant as Preston * Jane Leeves as Eenie * Roscoe Lee Browne as the Narrator Category:2006 films Category:American films Category:2000s comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on comic strips Category:Films directed by Tim Hill Category:Films set in London Category:Garfield films Category:Sequel films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Film scores by Christophe Beck Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Davis Entertainment films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Films Category:Films with opening credits Category:Films with opening only narration Category:Box Office Bombs